


you come around, i come undone

by humanluke



Series: escort AU [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Escort Service, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Tension, but doesn't count, calum and michael are mentioned but not really in it, well calum is barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: Ashton was probably one of the very few clients who actually seemed to treat him like an actual human being, instead of just an object. (And while Luke tries more often than not to think of himself in that light, akin to an object, he loves it when Ashton doesn’t.)
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: escort AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084829
Kudos: 15





	you come around, i come undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifewasradical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewasradical/gifts).



> hello here is an escort fic deleted scene based on the prompt "you might like this" from [ amanda](http://lifewasradical.tumblr.com)!!! hope you enjoy!

Luke shifts between his feet as he makes the familiar ride up to Ashton’s penthouse apartment. It’s a very regular occurrence at this point, going to Ashton’s for absolutely anything. He felt like he was on retainer for him at this point, with how he feels like he sees the inside of Ashton’s home more often than he’s been seeing his own. Not that he minded, of course. Ashton was probably one of the very few clients who actually seemed to treat him like an actual human being, instead of just an object. (And while Luke tries more often than not to think of himself in that light, akin to an object, he loves it when Ashton doesn’t.)

With the amount of time he spends with Ashton, he wonders sometimes how he has any money left when he pays him to spend the whole night. He knows he’s rich, but he’s here at least 3 times a week, and he’s not cheap. He’s half considering just coming over off the clock sometimes, but that might make things too real, and he’s trying to escape the thought of that at any cost currently. 

He pushes all thoughts of it aside once he reaches the top floor with a ding, running his fingers through tousled golden curls. He steps out of the elevator just in time to see Calum exiting Ashton’s door. They nod to each other, offering the other a lukewarm smile -- Luke and Calum didn’t really talk much, whether that was for lack of opportunity or trying, neither one could say. He hears all he needs to about Calum from Michael, however, whenever he comes over after his shift and they eat too much thai food and watch shitty reality tv. He knows that Calum is going downstairs to bother Michael anyways, so he’s certain he’ll hear all about it either over text later or the next time they hang out. (Or when he leaves, whenever that is.) 

He brushes past Calum easily, making his way through the door of Ashton’s rather large penthouse apartment. He still feels a little out of place here, no matter how many times he walks into it. It feels far too extravagant for someone like him to exist inside of, between the sheer size and modernity of the place. The walls are still far too bare for Luke’s liking, but it’s not his place, nor his life. He has no right in telling Ashton how to decorate his apartment. 

“Hello?” he calls out, stepping out of his boots and hanging his leather jacket up by the door. Ashton pops out from the kitchen doorway, grinning a little bit, and it nearly startles Luke. “You really just can’t get enough of me, can you?” He laughs a little bit, shaking out his curls and placing his hands on his hips. Ashton crosses over to him, a grin still on his face as he presses a chaste kiss to his temple that feels far too personal for the “professional” relationship that they have. 

“If I’m calling on you too much, please, let me know, but I’m all alone here most of the time,” Ashton says almost bashfully. Luke opens his mouth, almost in protest but Ashton cuts him off. “And Calum doesn’t count. He works for me. That’s entirely different.”

“You do realize I’m working for you too, right?” Luke says with a short laugh. Ashton’s face falls a little bit with the realization, but Luke quickly moves to remedy it, reaching out to take his hand. “But that doesn’t matter. I’m here now. My time is yours, whatever you choose to do with it.” That seems to satisfy Ashton’s apparent unease, and he offers him a soft smile. 

“I actually invited you over because I had some scripts I wanted some help looking over?” he asks, hope in his voice as he raises his eyebrows. “I know you liked doing it with me last time I had some, so I figured we could have some food and read some scripts. No funny business needed.” Luke lets out a soft laugh, a light blush on his cheeks. He never thought he would get a work call to have dinner and read scripts with Ashton, but he’s not complaining. 

“You know, if you just wanted me to come hang out with you, you don’t have to pay me,” Luke offers, rubbing the back of his neck, almost nervously. Maybe it’s because this isn’t the kind of relationship he normally has with his clients. Or maybe because most of his clients aren’t so high profile. Is that what all rich people are like, he thinks to himself, do they pay people to spend time with them? “I’d be happy to call you a friend outside of our arrangement.” He feels like he’s going to regret the words the second they roll off his tongue, but they escape him anyways. 

“Well, you’re already here, so no sense in it now, huh?” Ashton says with a soft laugh. Luke thinks to himself that he might just cancel the request once he gets a moment to himself on his phone. He feels bad that Ashton feels the need to pay him for any company at all. He knows he’s toeing a fine line between this arrangement they have and something more, but his heart is trying to lead him down one path. His brain, however, has other plans, but he’s never been one to think logically more often than not. 

“Yeah, right,” he says, shrugging a little bit. “Well, show me to the scripts then!” He beams at Ashton, any hard feelings buried underneath the sunshine of it. It’s almost like nothing is wrong, and Ashton doesn’t seem to pick up on it as he returns the smile and leads him towards his office, following him through the foyer easily. 

Luke makes himself comfortable on the couch of Ashton’s office, stretching his long legs out over the cushions and grinning at him, feeling pliant against the cool leather. Luke thinks that every single piece of furniture that Ashton owns is made to be slept on, because he always feels like he’s on a cloud. His bed, this couch here in the office, the one in the living room… Luke has yet to meet a piece of furniture in Ashton’s apartment that he doesn’t melt into. 

“I haven’t had much chance to look most of these over, so there could really be anything in here,” Ashton says with a shrug, gesturing to the small pile of scripts sitting on his desk. It’s not as overwhelming as the last batch had seemed, and Luke was grateful for that at least. “You wanna start at the top and I’ll go from the bottom?” Luke nods in agreement, holding out his hand for one. Ashton gives him half of the pile, and Luke sinks into the couch a little more, quietly thumbing through scripts.

He doesn’t think things have ever been so quiet between the two of them. Sure, they’d had their reserved moments, but this was something else entirely. Most of their moments were filled with each other, against one another with whispered wants and fevered touches. This feels like an entirely different plane of existence for the two of them: almost domestic in this moment.   
It honestly scares Luke a little bit. 

“I think you might like this one,” Ashton says, breaking the calm between them. Luke almost jumps out of his skin at the sound of Ashton’s voice, looking over at him. He pushes some curls out of his face, and he sees some softness in Ashton’s eyes, masking something else. He wonders briefly what he was thinking as he offers his hand to take the script from him. He holds it in his hand for a moment and looks down at the script before looking back up at Ashton. He opens his mouth to say something, but bites his tongue, shaking his head and putting his focus back on the script, thumbing through it and skimming over the dialogue. 

“This one’s good,” Luke muses, tucking some curls behind his ear. He doesn’t make any comments further than that, letting everything stew between them for a few moments. “If this is a movie option, I would go for it. It’s more interesting than any of the other ones.” 

“I think so too,” Ashton replies, taking the script back from him. There’s an unspoken tension in the room now, and Luke’s unsure when it slipped through the doorway and crawled underneath his skin, an unease settling over him. He can’t tell if the tension is sexual or something else, something deeper, but he doesn’t say anything, just sinks into the unsettling feeling, leaving words unspoken that are threatening to bubble over his tongue. 

He wishes he could tell Ashton everything, but keeps himself back, reserved to paid services as they let the anxiousness between them pull them further apart.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
